Milouse
Description Physique Écrivez la première section de votre article ici.thumb Historique L’oracle du conseil du village l’avait prédit: : « ''Son ancetre frappée par les etoiles l’enfant fée naitra de la pleine lune alignée avec la verte ligne. Sa venue mettra fin à la famine et nous protégera de la guerre. »'' Seul couple gnome habitant actuellement la petite communauté villageoise sa mère et son père il ne faisait nul doute que l’élu était celui-ci. Son père versé dans l’astronomie avait prévu la conjoncture celeste de la 5eme planète et de la lune. Sa mère, elle, avait dans ses ancêtres Martaghallixitheurdafol, aventurière, qui était parti par delà les étoiles et revenue (enfin d’après ce qu’elle racontait.) Ainsi la naissance de Milhouse fut attendue, des offrandes furent déposées et le couple gnome protégé et béni par chacun des habitants. Et le jour où les planètes étaient censées être alignés son père aurait affirmé : « hm c’est étrange.. je crois qu’il y a une autre planète alignée… Eox la morte est trop erratique, elle était censée etre de l’autre coté… C’est extrêmement Perturbant… » '' Naquit alors Milhouse. Déjà fourni d’une couche de cheveux noirs de jais, de sa peau pâle et de ses yeux violets clair… c’était un gnome sombre, aussi sombre que le présage qu’ils représentent, ces gnomes tirent vers eux la couette d’héritage du peuple fée le plus sadique… De plus la corne de la milice sonna dans la nuit : des gobelins rasaient un village limitrophe. Et il se mit à grêler précocement… Autant pour les présages… nous sommes à l’Age des prophéties faussés. Milhouse grandi alors à l’ombre de la déception des autres, seule l’oracle proposa de prendre en tutelle l’enfant. Il en apprit comment les dieux et les mortels interagissent et comment les âmes sont au final bien peu malgré leur immortalité. Bientôt les parents déménagèrent trouvant bien peu d’attrait à la déception et à l’indifférence des humains, de toute façon l’oracle venait de mourir. Ils furent marchands, puis mesureur de temps, puis la mère mourra d’une chute d’arbre, son père trouva Milhouse qui s’était endormi près de son cadavre. Son père fut saltimbanque, coché et Milhouse n’était jamais seul. Lorsque son père lui demandait si il allait bien, Milhouse répondait ''«Oui on joue avec mamie, elle s’ennui un peu par contre. ». Lors de l’adolescence il avait appris à lire "de lui-même" connaissait l’Aklo "de lui-même" savait reconnaitre certaines maladies et plantes "de lui-même". Un jour son père essaya de lui dire que ce n’était plus vraiment utile pour un gnome d’une vingtaine d’année de se trimabller avec une vieille poupée. Milhouse répondit alors, «Papa tu ne devrais pas fâcher mamie, elle dort pour le moment mais maman m'avait dit pareil.». Repensant à tous les accidents fâcheux des gens autour de Milhouse suite à une brimade, son père pensa alors qu’il était de bon ton de ne pas fâcher belle maman même si ce n’était pas vraiment belle maman vu qu’il était venu la voir pas plus tard que 2 semaines... (SURTOUT si c’était le cas en fin de compte.) Milhouse grandit et souhaita satisfaire sa curiosité sans son père qui lui s’est détaché progressivement et avait retrouvé compagne. Il fut Croquemort et soigneur de bétail, passa son adolescence remplie de petits accident de la vie, perdis son premier amour (à sens unique), une petite (pour sa race) et belle demi-elfe (mais il en prit soin en l’embaumant). A Port-Enigme, il était faux tireur de bonne aventure et parle-avec-les-morts quand une Sorcière Varisienne passa dans sa petite tente. Après quelques menaces des deux parties elle lui jeta un sort. Depuis mamie est beaucoup moins volubile … ne parlant que lors de rituels… Seul pour la première fois de sa vie Milhouse chercha de la compagnie, il rencontra alors Alisha une peupleChat avec qui il monta une petite arnaque d’exorcisme / pillages de tombes, qui lui permit de satisfaire sa curiosité morbide, de se faire beaucoup d’or. Le dernier fut de plus grande envergure, ayant trouvé une antique carte des bâtisseurs elle consistait à piller un château abandonné au nord jugé hanté, après avoir investi dans un petit bateau et quelques maraudeur sous les ordres de Kelda Oxgutter, Alisha et lui allèrent explorer le château de Brinewall. L’accueil fut sauvage suite à l’attaque d’un drake des mers qui carbonisa 2 membres d’équipages. Ils cherchèrent alors l’entrée secrète promise mais tombèrent face à une abomination tentaculaire, une terreur de croc et d’ailes qui tua le dernier membre d’equipage laissa pour mort Kelda et mis Alisha et lui en fuite. Ils furent alors piégés et enfermés par le maitre des lieux. Un homme ailé portant un masque vivant au long nez s’exprimant de manière théatrale Enfermé pendant plus de 15 jours, Alisha commençait à perdre espoir mais pas encore son calme. Le Geolier lui heureusement n’était pas assez intelligent pour perdre patience face aux discussions non solicités de Milhouse. Celui-ci toujours optimiste accueilli d’un «ah enfin de la vraie compagnie » quand leur geôlier Ogre apporta de nouveaux prisonniers. Statistiques Male Dread Gnome Witch (Gravewalker) 3 CN Small humanoid (gnome) Init '''+1; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +2 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '12, touch 12, flat-footed 11 (+1 Dex, +1 size) '''hp '''20 (3d6+3) '''Fort '+2 (+2 vs. poison (+4 vs. accidently poisoning yourself)), 'Ref '+2, 'Will '+5; +2 bonus vs. fear and despair ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''20 ft. '''Melee '''slam +1 (1d2+2/×2) '''Special Attacks '''hexes (evil eye 15, healing, prehensile hair) '''Spell-Like Abilities :1/day—''bleed'' (DC 13), chill touch (DC 14), detect poison, touch of fatigue (DC 13) Witch (Gravewalker) Spells Prepared '''(CL 3rd; concentration +7): ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '8, '''Dex '''12, '''Con '''12, '''Int '''18, '''Wis '''14, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk '+1; 'CMB '-1; '''CMD '''10 '''Feats '''Extra Hex, Extra Hex '''Skills '''Bluff +1, Craft (alchemy) +8, Fly +7, Intimidate +4, Knowledge (arcana) +10, Knowledge (history) +10, Knowledge (nature) +8, Knowledge (planes) +10, Knowledge (religion) +5, Spellcraft +10, Use Magic Device +6 '''Languages '''Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Sylvan '''SQ '''aura of desecration, bonethrall, deliver touch spells, eternal hope, knack with poison, patron spells (spirits) '''Combat Gear '''Potion of remove disease, Scroll of Cure Moderate Wounds (x2), Scroll of Restoration, Wand of Inflict Moderate Wounds, Wand of Inflict Moderate Wounds; '''Other Gear '''2 GP ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Aura of Desecration (25 ft) (Su) At first level, a gravewalker can create a 20-foot-radius aura of evil power. This aura increases the DC of channeled negative energy by +1 and the turn resistance of undead by +1. At 3rd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the radius of the aura in Bonethrall (DC 15) (Su) At 1st level, a gravewalker can take control of an undead creature within her aura of desecration by forcing her will upon it (Will negates, using her hex DC). If it fails the save, the creature falls under her control as if she had used command u Darkvision (60 feet) (Darkvision) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Deliver Touch Spells (Su) At 3rd level or higher, a gravewalker can use her poppet to deliver touch spells. After casting a touch spell, as a full-round action, the witch can designate a target and stab a pin into her poppet, delivering the spell as a ranged touch attack. The Eternal Hope (1/day) +2 save vs. fear and despair. 1/day, reroll a 1 rolled on 1d20. Evil Eye -2 (7 round(s)) (DC 15) (Su) Foe in 30 ft takes penalty to your choice of AC, attacks, saves, ability or skill checks (Will part). Healing (1d8+3) (Su) Use cure light wounds once per day/person. Knack with Poison (Ex) +2 Craft (alchemy) to make poison, +2 save vs poison (+4 if accidentally expose yourself). Prehensile Hair (Su) The witch can instantly cause her hair (or even her eyebrows) to grow up to 10 feet long or to shrink to its normal length, and can manipulate her hair as if it were a limb with a Strength score equal to her Intelligence score. Her hair has reach 10 Scroll of Cure Moderate Wounds (x2) Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Scroll of Restoration Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Wand of Inflict Moderate Wounds Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Wand of Inflict Moderate Wounds Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell.